Two, Four, Six, Eight
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Blaine joins the Cheerios in S3 and becomes best friends with Sam in S3. Blaine is going away to Cheer Camp in the summer and Sam doesn't want to be separated from his best friend for that long so he decides to join the Cheerios too so he can get to go.


Title: Two, Four, Six, Eight Chapter 1

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: eventual Blaine/Sam, Kurt/Blaine to start, Santana/Brittany

Rating: G (Thus Far)

Summary: _Prompt: Blaine joins the Cheerios in S3 and becomes best friends with Sam in S3. Blaine is going away to Cheer Camp in the summer and Sam doesn't want to be separated from his best friend for that long so he decides to join the Cheerios too so he_ _can get to go. Santana and Quinn can be there as counselors. Submitted by: Anonymous_

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

"So, you want to be a Cheerio. Why?"

Staring across the desk at Coach Sylvester, Sam swallowed nervously, expecting the question but still wondering if she was setting a trap. "I… I'm going to be a senior next year and I think cheering would be a better fit then the Guppies. I'm strong, a hard worker and I follow clear directions well."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And I'm betting that it doesn't hurt that Pocket Gay is on the team. My intelligence network informs me that you two are, as the kids say, 'besties'."

"Yeah," Sam admitted, nodding. It was actually the only real reason he was interested in joining the team. Last week, right before the seniors who graduated, Blaine and Kurt had gotten into an argument about cheer camp, which was mandatory for all the Cheerios to attend, an all-expenses-paid, all summer cheerleading boot camp.

Kurt hadn't been happy to begin with when Blaine had joined the Cheerios, but to discover that he'd be gone for most of the summer… Yeah, Kurt didn't like that one bit.

Honestly, Sam had been really distressed at the prospect of losing his best friend for months himself and, over the weekend, he had come up with a plan.

Join the Cheerios and go to cheer Camp.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly a complex scheme, but served his purposes…and it was totally a normal thing to do, joining his best bro in an activity so they could hang out more.

"Can you tumble?" Sue asked, eyeballing Sam as he blinked. Heaving a sigh, she clarified, "Do you have any gymnastics skills?"

"Oh, I can do cartwheels and some flips and stuff that I've seen on TV… I don't know what they're called," he said with a nod and she pointed to the door.

"Gym. Show me."

He didn't have a problem with that and, after 5 min. of showing her what he could do (ending with what he called a midair backwards somersault, but was informed was called a back tuck), Sue said, "Enough. Let's get you a uniform… But so help you, if you swallow any of my girls with that freakishly large mouth during aerial stunts I will pull your bottom lip up over your head and smother you with it."

Once in uniform, Sam was a little unnerved as Coach Sue circled him, poking his biceps and opening his mouth to check his teeth before eyeing his waistline and asking, "How often do you work out?"

Easy. "Two times a day, two hours each, plus a 5 mile run in the morning… And Choreo with Glee… And I still like to get in 75 laps a day at the pool, swimming is a good, full body work out… Oh God, why? Do I look fat?"

It had to have been the two slices of meat lover's pizza he'd had on Friday. Finn had the guys around for a Halo marathon and Blaine had handed Sam a plate of pizza when he'd come back with his own food. He wasn't one to turn down food his best friend took the care to make sure he ate, but now he was regretting the indulgence….

Now it was Coach Sylvester's turn to blink. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but no, you are not fat. Your workout schedule is not entirely pathetic. We'll figure out how to incorporate Cheerios practices into that. First one will be tomorrow after school. Read through the information packet and have your parents sign the permission slip for camp. And Cheerios do not have panty lines! Thong tomorrow."

He could do that. He'd worn a thong enough times while stripping. "Thank you, Coach," he replied, grabbing up his things and hurrying out, hoping he wouldn't be late for glee.

Even though their performance season was over (national champs, hell yeah!), they still got together two times a week to sing and have fun after school.

Sometimes the newly graduated seniors showed up, despite no longer officially attending McKinley.

When Sam barreled into the choir room, he was pleased to see Mr. Shue hadn't yet arrived, so he wasn't late.

"Oh my God!"

Of course Santana would be there today to see him and mock him over his new activity. She was sitting by Brittany, who grinned brightly and waved at him. "Did you join the Cheerios, Sam?"

"No, he just likes the uniform," Kurt said, but he kept his wit gentle, as no one could really be mean to Britt. "What brought this on?"

Blaine was staring, trying not to visibly bounce in his seat, smiling as Sam replied, "Oh, you know…figured why not try something new…Get a jump on it before the fall…"

"You get to come to camp with us!" Brittany exclaimed, clapping her hands. "This will be so awesome! You, Blaine and me on the team and San and Quinn going as counselors! So much better than the summer I spent lost in the sewer!"

He nodded, because her enthusiasm was infectious and dropped into the chair beside Blaine, who bumped his arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were thinking of joining?"

Sam shrugged. "In case I didn't."

"We're going to have a blast at camp," Blaine said, smile splitting his face and Brittany leaned down from the row behind them to regale them with tales of Cheer Camp. Even Santana added her own two cents.

The only one who didn't seem even a little pleased was Kurt.

TBC….


End file.
